


comfy

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Neoscum, Neoscum (Podcast), Shadowrun
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Another long series of days, another bought of grievous bodily harm, another emotionally charged mini-fight because or a miscommunication and Zenith is ready to keel over.





	comfy

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed this is even close to correct characterization 
> 
> not beta'd

Another long series of days, another bought of grievous bodily harm, another emotionally charged mini-fight because or a miscommunication and Zenith is ready to keel over.

“We should stop.” Tech mumbles from his side, just as delirious and the rest of them. Probably more so.

“Every time we stop we almost die.” Pox is in the front seat, half leaning into Dak's side, hair spilling over the seat and tickling Z's fingers. “No stopping. Mm- no stopping. If we stop to rest the universe tries to kill us.”

“Hey- we walked away from the rest of it,” Dak says, but Zenith can tell even his heart isn't in it.

“I can find a rest stop.”

“Mm-” Pox starts.

“Listen, we find a rest stop. If it's empty, we break while Dak gets his fifteen minutes. If it's not, we keep driving and figure some shit out later. Okay?” He pulls up the map up and projects it in front of all of them. “Five miles.”

“It looks empty- I mean.” Tech shakes his head. “The area. The area looks empty.”

“Okay- if its empty we can stay but- but not long.” Pox sounds like she's already falling asleep.

“Rest stops have showers right?” Tech prods at her shoulders until she's forced to sit up and swipe at him.

“Some of em,” Dak says. “You don't want to shower there though, only sex perverts do that.”

“Ah.”

“We haven't showered in-” Z doesn't finish the thought. “It's been a minute.”

The rest of the drive is silent- as silent as they can be- Pox humming something under her breath and Tech picking it up at his side. He could play something, but his eye feels blurry. Too tired.

It is empty. Well. There's one four-seater but it looks like it was abandoned maybe two decades ago, and when Tech tries to siphon it for gas it gives him nothing. So it's empty. The rest stop has a pretty decent bathroom with a shower. Probably decent because no one's touched this place in years.

“Just don't take your shoes off,” Z tells them, staring at the floor.

“You feel more naked when you're naked with your shoes on then with your shoes off,” Dak says, already pulling his vest off.

“I've read that.” Pox nods her head slowly.

“I've heard that.” Tech nods his head faster.

“I've seen that.” Dak chuckles and Pox and Z take watch while Tech helps Dak get his jeans off.

“You okay?” He asks. “I've never seen you this bad.”

“All of my blood is on the outside. It's supposed to be-”

“Yeah, inside, I know. Lean on me.” And she does. Zenith is grateful she weighs so little, even if her jacket drags both of them down. She looks paler than usual, and a quick scan shows the fever he can feel she has. “I got you.”

“You got me.” She mumbles into his sleeve.

The other two stumble out, dressed down to their underwear laughing about something.

Z counts the new scars and tells them to set the cleaner towels down for Pox.

Helping her shower with his eyes closed takes more effort then he figured it would, and his clothes are drenched by the time he helps her into the back seat of Xanadu.

“You'll sleep it off, Pox. Tech will heal you tomorrow when he sleeps it off too, yeah?” He pats her leg, and she groans, slumping down on the blanket that Dak must have gotten down from Max's nest. He catches Dak's eye and the man shrugs. “I'll be back in five.”

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Dak shouts after him. "Or do."

The water is cold by the time he's done. That's okay. It keeps him awake.

Pox is already snoring a little when he opens the door. Tech is asleep next to her, her head resting on his lap, and Dak waits for him to get in.

“You okay?” Zenith shrugs. As okay as any of them are. “I can push the seat down flat. We can all get in there.”

If you asked Zenith a month ago, he would have laughed it off and stalked out of the cabin. Now, though. With his nightmares or memories or whatever the fuck they are. With all of the shit they've been through. With his friends.

“That would be nice.”

“Yeah,” Dak says like it's a given.

It probably is.

They end up waking Tech by accident, but Pox seems so out of it she doesn't even mind being jostled around while they get comfortable. As comfortable as they can be.

“This won't be a problem right?” Z asks halfway through. “For you to drive?”

“I've driven upside down before, this? Nothing.”

“Huh.” He's not really surprised. “Want me to pop my drone?”

“I think we're okay. I'll get you up if we're not okay.”

It's pretty easy to drift off tucked against his friends. They're warm and familiar. Max's blanket reaches around all of them pretty easily. Pox's hair tickles a little, and he brushes it out of their faces as best he can. She murmurs something in her sleep and her legs kick and Z hopes it's not too bad a dream. When he settles it's pretty easy. He's out as soon as he hears Tech start sleep talking.

It's significantly later when he wakes up, cool night air blowing through the windows.

Pox is half on top of him, clinging to his arm and Tech's hand is in his face. Extricating himself takes a minute, but he manages eventually.

“Hey, buddy.” Dak's facing ahead, the radio barely audible even from where he is. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He slips forward until he's sitting in the sort of passenger seat. “Did you-”

“I got a whole half hour.” Dak shrugs. “Three hours into ol' Jane and it's like I got another five.”

Z has no idea what that's supposed to mean.

“Where are we?”

“North. North-er.”

“Right.”

“You still tired, bud?” He kind of is. “Here.” He pats his shoulder. “Come on. I won't tell.”

He surprises himself when he lays sort of down and gets comfortable against Dak's shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, any time. I'll wake you up when we get near anything that looks like a town.”

“Yeah.” But his eyes are closing again. Dak turns the radio up a little bit, and Zenith falls asleep to the sound of posh people talking about impropriety.

It's not great, but it's pretty okay.

He can't complain about pretty okay.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> please [talk to me](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
